metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Metroid: Zero Mission
}} - шестая игра из серии Metroid, римейк первой игры серии ''Metroid. Хронологически она является первой игрой в серии и замещает Metroid в канонической линии. В своем интервью Ёсио Сакамото заявил, что она "пересказывает историю оригинальной миссии Самус Аран". Вступительное слово Ёсио Сакамото во время интервью, проведенного с разрешения Nintendo. Харрис, Крейг, "[http://gameboy.ign.com/articles/488/488084p1.html Metroid: Zero Mission Director Roundtable]", IGN. Вышло 9 июля 2005 г. Игра была разработана внутренним подразделением Nintendo - Nintendo R&D1 - под руководством Ёсио Сакамото и вышла на карманной видеоконсоли Game Boy Advance в 2004 г. Игра в основном пересказывает сюжет оригинального Metroid с добавлением новых боссов, локаций и развитием сюжета. Игра была в целом положительно воспринята критикой, которой понравилось новое содержание, добавленное к оригинальному Metroid. Отрицательные отзывы в основном касались невысокой продолжительности игровой миссии. Игра получила от обозревателя Metacritic совокупный рейтинг 89 из 100, а также несколько раз получала разные награды и даже избиралась Игрой Месяца на сайте IGN в феврале 2004 г. К февралю 2005 г. в целом было продано более 439 000 копий игры в США и 69 000 копий в Японии. Сюжет Пролог Миссия на Зебесе 250px|left|Самус направляется к планете Зебес. В самом начале игры Самус сообщает игроку, что собирается заново рассказать всю историю своей самой первой миссии на планете Зебес, которую она знало еще задолго до того, как Космические Пираты заполонили ее подземные пещеры. Поскольку к моменту выхода Zero Mission вышли и другие игры серии, а также манга, рассказывающая биографию Самус, то ее личность не была уже такой большой загадкой для игроков, как во время выхода самого первого Metroid в 1986 г. Тем не менее, в самой игре предыстория Самус почти не рассказывается, однако в ней есть несколько сюжетных ходов, которые соответствуют ранее издававшимся материалам о ней. frame|right|Капсула с Mother Brain. Игра начинается с того, что Самус получает задание от Галактической Федерации - уничтожить всех Метроидов на планете Зебес, а также механическую форму жизни - Mother Brain. Это задание отображается в виде короткой заставки еще до входа в главное меню игры. Получив задание, Самус высаживается на поверхности планеты Зебес и начинает ее исследование; на самом деле это была та самая планета, на которой она росла после того, как ее, осиротевшую, подобрали Чозо. Именно эта птицеподобная раса воспитала из нее могучего галактического воина и подготовила к выполнению самых сложных и, казалось бы, неразрешимых задач. frame|left|Самус вступает в бой с Крейдом. Пробираясь по самым разным местностям и пещерам планеты, она встречается и сражается с разнообразными боссами - Крейдом в его логове, Ридли, засевшем в своем убежище, а также с другими, более мелкими; кроме того, она собирает дополнения и улучшения для своего Энергокостюма - Ледяной и Волновой Лучи, Морфо-Шар, Бомбы, Ракеты и многие другие. Хотя Самус уже знакома с Ридли - ведь это именно он убил ее мать и был повинен в смерти ее отца - она не выясняет с ним отношения и без колебаний вступает в схватку с ним. Возможно, победа над Ридли означает, что Самус готовилась к этому сражению очень долго и серьезно. Возможно также, что именно смерть ее родителей от рук Космических Пиратов и, в частности, Ридли побудила ее согласиться на такую опасную миссию. frame|right|Ридли нападает на Самус. Победы над Крейдом и Ридли позволяют ей открыть проход в Туриан - сердце многоярусной крепости Пиратов, в котором находится Mother Brain и выращиваемые под ее надзором Метроиды. Пробравшись по темным коридорам Туриана и уничтожив всех Метроидов с помощью улучшений, собранных ею в разных пещерах Зебеса, Самус наконец находит логово Mother Brain, защищенной несколькими стенами Зебетитов. Она вступает в яростную схватку с Mother Brain и побеждает ее. Гибель Mother Brain запускает последовательность обратного отсчета - буквально за несколько минут Самус должна выбраться из Туриана и улететь с Зебеса, иначе ее ждет гибель во взрывающемся логове механического мозга. Отчаянная попытка frame|left|Самус возле Корабля-Матки Космических Пиратов. Самус удается взлететь с планеты, однако ее тут же атакуют находившиеся на орбите космические перехватчики Пиратов и сбивают ее корабль. Последний терпит крушение на поверхности Зебеса, а Самус удается спастись, потеряв при этом и корабль, и свой Энергетический Костюм. Она остается практически беззащитной в своем Нулевом Костюме, вооруженная лишь пистолетом для отпугивания хищников. Тем не менее, она решает пробраться на Корабль-Матку Космических Пиратов, недалеко от которого она потерпела крушение, и попытаться найти способ выбраться с планеты. frame|right|Самус вступает в бой с Роботом Ридли. Блуждая по Кораблю-Матке Космических Пиратов в поисках транспорта, способного унести ее с Зебеса, Самус натыкается на развалины древнего храма Чозо, названные Чозодией. Там она проходит Испытание Руин, после которого получает новый более мощный Легендарный Энергетический Костюм. Восстановив свой костюм и все способности (а также получив дополнительно самые мощные возможности для атаки - Плазменный Луч и Винтовую Атаку), Самус возвращается на Корабль-Матку и находит там механическую копию Ридли - Робота Ридли, командовавшего кораблем во время отсутствия его оригинала. Сразившись с ним и победив его, Самус обнаруживает, что одновременно с гибелью механического монстра срабатывает автоматическое устройство саморазрушения Корабля-Матки, и у нее есть всего лишь несколько минут, чтобы спастись с него. Самус удается добраться до посадочного ангара и выбраться наружу на одном из Пиратских космических истребителей за считанные секунды до взрыва Корабля-Матки. Вслед за этим следуют события игры Metroid Prime. Игровой процесс Metroid: Zero Mission takes place on Planet Zebes, a large, open-ended world with areas connected by doors and elevators. The player controls Samus Aran as she travels through the planet's caverns and environments, hunting Space Pirates. Along the way, the player collects power-ups that enhance Samus's armor and weaponry, as well as grant her special abilities. These abilities allow Samus to access areas that were previously inaccessible, so that the game can be played linearly or non-linearly. For example, the player may come across underground caverns that bypass certain sections, a method termed sequence breaking. To save their progress, players can enter either Save Rooms or Samus's ship on Crateria. As a remake of Metroid, Metroid: Zero Mission s layout bears a resemblance to the original's. However, new items, areas, and mini-bosses have been added, as well as a minimap and an area near the end of the game called Chozodia. Metroid: Zero Mission is the first game in the Metroid series to include a sequence in which the player controls Samus without her Power Suit. In this portion of the game, Samus is more vulnerable to damage, must crawl through ducts on her hands and knees without the help of her Morph Ball mode, and has a weak pistol that briefly stuns enemies as her only weapon. However, Samus retains all energy tanks she acquired previously. In Metroid: Zero Mission, power-ups and items make reappearances from previous games in the series, with similar uses, effects, and appearances. Режим Time Attack If a player presses Up, Left, Right, Down on the Start Game option of a file that has beaten Normal mode, he or she unlocks Time Attack Mode, which is set on Normal difficulty but will save the best time for clearing the game when using this setting. Time Attack is also available for Hard mode; if you start a new game on the Hard difficulty, exit it, then enter the Time Attack code, you can do a time attack on Hard. *If Time Attack Mode is cleared, a menu is unlocked that will display the best Time Attack times for both 100% cleared and less than 100% cleared. Концовки Уже устоявшаяся традиция показывать различные концовки в зависимости от успехов игрока в собирании игровых предметов и прохождении игры на скорость продолжается и в Zero Mission. Всего в этой игре 8 различных концовок. #Худшая концовка показывается при прохождении игры на пониженном уровне сложности Easy Mode либо за время, большее 4 часов, при этом собрано менее 100% предметов. #Эта концовка показывается при прохождении игры на нормальном Normal Mode или повышенном уровне сложности Hard Mode за время, большее 2 часов, при этом собрано менее 100% предметов. #Эта концовка показывается при прохождении игры на нормальном Normal Mode или повышенном уровне сложности Hard Mode за время, меньшее 2 часов, при этом собрано менее 100% предметов. #Эта концовка показывается при прохождении игры на нормальном уровне сложности Normal Mode, при этом собрано менее 100% предметов. #Эта концовка показывается при прохождении игры на нормальном уровне сложности Normal Mode за время, меньшее 2 часов, при этом собрано 100% предметов. #Эта концовка показывается при прохождении игры на повышенном уровне сложности Hard Mode за время, меньшее 2 часов, при этом собрано 100% предметов. #Эта концовка показывается при прохождении игры на нормальном уровне сложности Normal Mode, при этом собрано 15% предметов или меньше. #Лучшая концовка показывается при прохождении игры на повышенном уровне сложности Hard Mode, при этом собрано 15% предметов или меньше. Разработка Впервые Nintendo показала Metroid: Zero Mission публике на выставке Electronic Entertainment Expo в 2003 г., и в том же году объявила дату выпуска - 9 февраля 2004 г. Директором игры стал Ёсио Сакамото, ветеран компании, принимавший участие в создании игр [[Серия Metroid|серии Metroid]] с самого первого их появления на Nintendo Entertainment System и вплоть до Zero Mission, за исключением Metroid II: Return of Samus. Он был директором Super Metroid для Super Nintendo Entertainment System и Metroid Fusion для Game Boy Advance, продюсером Metroid Prime для Nintendo GameCube, а также куратором Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Сакамото стал единственным членом команды разработчиков Metroid: Zero Mission, который принимал участие еще в разработке оригинального Metroid. Во время разработки концепции следующей игры после Metroid Fusion, которая вышла в 2002 г., один из ее разработчиков предложил выпустить на Game Boy Advance адаптированную версию Super Metroid; однако Сакамото решил перенести на GBA оригинальный Metroid. Команда разработчиков приняла решение вернуться к истокам исходного игрового процесса Metroid, создав игру, основанную на оригинале. Отметив, что игровой процесс Metroid Fusion существенно отличался от предыдущих игр серии, Сакамото сказал, что хочет "показать тем людям, которые не играли в Metroid до Metroid Fusion, исходные корни всей серии Metroid - вот что такое Metroid, вот каков геймплей, из которого вырос весь Metroid ... и в то же время пересказать историю оригинальной миссии Самус". Самым серьезным вызовом для разработчиков стало добавление достаточного количества новых элементов в Metroid: Zero Mission, чтобы придать ему новизну, и в то же время сохранить дух оригинального Metroid. Поскольку и Fusion, и Zero Mission выпускались на the Game Boy Advance, последняя игра использует переработанную версию игрового движка первой, и поэтому не было необходимости разрабатывать его заново. С выходом Zero Mission Nintendo впервые выпустила две игры из серии Metroid для одной и той же видеоконсоли. В Metroid Fusion существовала возможность связать игру по кабелю с Metroid Prime, запущенной на Nintendo GameCube, однако в Metroid: Zero Mission такая возможность отсутствовала. Сакамото объяснил, что разработчики хотели предоставить игре возможность связываться с Metroid Prime 2: Echoes на GameCube, но им не удалось этого сделать, поскольку даты выхода этих игр отстояли довольно далеко друг от друга, кроме того, на реализацию это возможности было недостаточно времени. Однако разработчикам удалось реализовать возможность связи между Metroid: Zero Mission и Metroid Fusion. Кроме заимствования оригинального сюжета из Metroid, в Metroid: Zero Mission были добавлены анимационные ролики, позволявшие развивать его повествовательную часть. Сакамото верил в важность наличия сюжета, дополняющего игровой процесс. Из-за исключительной скупости диалогов во всей сериии Metroid он находил особенно сложным точную передачу игрового сюжета таким образом, чтобы игрок мог понять его. История Metroid: Zero Mission была переписана так, что в ней затрагивалось прошлое Самус Аран, чего не было в оригинальном Metroid. Для рассказа сюжета использовались анимационные ролики, в которых показывались воспоминания Самус, при этом сам сюжет можно было открыто интерпретировать. Сакамото заявил, что это было сделано намеренно с тем, чтобы расширить историю оригинальной игры и в то же время сохранить некоторую таинственность. Zero Mission является первой игрой в серии, позволявшей игроку выбирать уровень сложности перед началом игры; при этом сами уровни отличаются количество урона, который враги наносят протагонисту. В оригинальном Metroid игра завершалась после сражения с Mother Brain и последующего побега из Туриана; однако в Metroid: Zero Mission игрок продолжает игру после сражения в новых локациях. Критические отзывы }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }}}}}} Nintendo выпустила Metroid: Zero Mission для Game Boy Advance 9 февраля 2004 г. в Северной Америке, 19 марта 2004 г. в Австралии, 8 апреля 2004 г. в Европе и 27 мая 2004 г. в Японии. Игра получила в целом благоприятные отзывы, при этом Metacritic выставил ей на основе 50 сторонних обзоров совокупный рейтинг 89 из 100. Положительные отзывы отмечали, как правило, новую содержательную часть римейка, а критика была направлена на недостаточную продолжительность игры. Игра была высоко оценена множеством обзоров, причем в некоторых она называлась одной из лучших игр, выпущенных для Game Boy Advance. X-Play и GamePro игра понравилась; X-Play сказал, что игра "идеальна для расстреливания космических пиратов на бегу", а GamePro "постоянно удивлялся" всему, что предлагала игра. GameZone нашла, что "трудно представить игру для Game Boy Advance, которая может сравниться по стилю и захватывающему действию с Metroid Fusion", однако признала, что Metroid: Zero Mission легко превосходит ее. Соглашаясь с GameZone, Nintendo World Report назвал игру шедевром и прекрасным примером того, как должна делаться игра из серии Metroid: "Дизайнеры заботливо смешали все лучшие элементы других игр и выложили их поверх и без того блестящего дизайна уровней и концепции оригинального Metroid." Eurogamer сообщил, что наслаждался каждой минутой игры, признавая что Metroid: Zero Mission должен считаться одной из лучших игр, доступных для Game Boy Advance. Во многих обзорах высказывалась удовлетворенность нововведениями, представленными в Metroid: Zero Mission. Game Informer сообщил, что новый материал ему очень понравился, считая, что все поклонники серии Metroid будут "просто обожать" Metroid: Zero Mission, который обозреватель воспринимает как одну из величайших видеоигр за всю их историю. 1UP.com посчитал Metroid: Zero Mission одним из "самых амбициозных, всесторонних и успешных" римейков игр, подобных Metroid, отметив, что "[Metroid: Zero Mission] раздвигает границы исходного материала отменным управлением, идеями, позаимствованными из игрового процесса предыдущих игр серии, сюжетными зацепками, которые могут быть использованы в последующих главах саги, а также несколькими потрясающе крутыми инновациями, добавляющими ко всей серии сразу несколько новых уровней сложности". Отрицательные критические отзывы об игре проистекали из ее небольшой продолжительности. Разочарованный "слабым одноразовым опытом", IGN выразил ощущение, что игроки смогут почувствовать вкус к игре только после того, как пройдут ее и начнут играть снова. Eurogamer высказался просто: "Не могу не пожелать, чтобы игра была длиннее". Даже GamesRadar, хотя и был восхищен качеством игры, сказал, что Nintendo должны были "так, чтобы приключение длилось дольше". GameSpot был разочарован "короткой жизнью игрового опыта", но обвинял в этом зачаровывающее качество игры, заставлявшее проходить игру за два-три захода. Назвав Metroid: Zero Mission устаревшим, GameSpy утверждал, что игроки, малознакомые с играми Metroid, получат от него больше удовольствия из-за его сходства с предыдущими играми серии. В феврале 2004 г. - месяце своего дебюта - Metroid: Zero Mission был объявлен бестселлером среди игр для Game Boy Advance в США (продано 151 807 копий) и третьей по уровню продаж игрой этого месяца среди всех видеоигр для всех платформ. В мае 2004 г. упавшие уровни продаж понизили игру до 7 места среди игр для Game Boy Advance, при этом было продано 31 619 копий с общим уровнем дохода $938 681. К февралю 2005 г. в целом было продано более 439 000 копий игры в США и 69 000 копий в Японии. Журнал Nintendo Power поместил игру на 46 место среди игр для всех игровых систем Nintendo в своем списке Top 200 Games. В выпуске за март 2010 г. журнал опубликовал заметку "Best of the Decade" ("Лучшее в десятилетии"), в которой также поместил Metroid: Zero Mission на 8 место среди лучших игр, вышедших на видеоконсолях Nintendo с 2000 по 2009 гг.. По итогам голосования, прошедшем на сайте IGN в феврале 2004 г., Metroid: Zero Mission был признан Игрой Месяца для Game Boy Advance, а редакция сайта выбрала игру как Лучшую Приключенческую Игру для Game Boy (Best Game Boy Adventure Game) 2004 г., а также поместила ее на 9 место среди Лучших Игр для Game Boy Advance Game (Best Game Boy Advance Game). Electronic Gaming Monthly выбрал игру в качестве Лучшей Игры для Карманных Консолей (Best Handheld Game) в 2004 г. Журнал Official Nintendo Magazine присвоил игре 94-е место в списке лучших игр Nintendo. В своем выпуске за август 2011 г. журнал Nintendo Power также признал игру лучшей игрой для Game Boy Advance всех времен. Интересные факты Галерея Ссылки * (англ.) * (рус.) *Раздел об игре на Metroid-Database (англ.) Примечания en:Metroid: Zero Mission es:Metroid: Zero Mission de:Metroid: Zero Mission pt:Metroid: Zero Mission it:Metroid: Zero Mission Категория:Игры Категория:Серия Metroid Категория:GBA Категория:Metroid: Zero Mission